Attract
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: It was like he had used Attract on her. Without even knowing it. FPikachuXMCharmander


**Eeeeeee...I can hear the low growling of my reviewers...(^.^;) Yes, I know I should be working on my other stories...but I needed to get this out of my system. U-uh...en-enjoy? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

I sniffed. Looking at my yellow paws and arms, I could see that my tears had soaked through it. Why was I here in the first place? I looked up and only saw the tree tops throughout the dense forest. Why had I run away?

Because I was useless. I couldn't fight, I couldn't help Pokémon like I wanted too.

Kouki wouldn't care. Right? I shook my head. "Anyway...he doesn't care about me." I murmured as I brought my knees to my chest.

I had fallen in love with my partner and best friend. It was like he had used Attract on me without even trying to.

Kouki wouldn't care about my feelings though...I thought, he has all those other girls as well. They are much prettier than me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to think about that anymore. My ear twitched and I opened my eyes again, in the distance I could hear footsteps.

"Nariko!"

I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could. I wouldn't let him see me.

Not ever.

When I had gone far enough. I rested my head against a tree, I looked down and saw that my bandanna around my neck had fallen off.

I could hear the Pokémon that lived around this forest chattering. They ignored me as if I was invisible. For some reason or another, the Pokémon here didn't seem to go crazy as the ones in dungeons.

"Have you heard?" I could hear a female voice say, I quickly dug under ground and covered up my hole. Wanting to be left alone.

Even though I was underground, I could still hear voices, though they were muffled.

"No, I haven't heard." another female voice said. I stayed silent.

"Kouki's partner disappeared the other day, finally. What was her name?"

"Nariko." the other voice replied.

"Oh yeah. Kouki's been looking everywhere for her. I heard rumors that she's in this forest." the female voice said.

The other voice replied "Well, I hope Kouki will find her."

"Why? This is my chance to finally get Kouki's attention Momiji. I wouldn't want that Pikachu to be getting in the way."

Momiji stayed silent, then she replied "Oh...but they seemed so close, I could see that Kouki deeply cared for Nariko. Maybe I was wrong Mura."

Mura replied, irritation in her voice "Well, whatever. Let's get going."

I heard Mura and Momiji's footsteps. After I thought they were far away enough, I dug my way back up. Momiji was wrong. Kouki doesn't care for me. I thought as I sat down once again.

The quietness of the forest seemed to soothe me. After what seemed like hours, I heard footsteps in the distance again.

"Nariko!" I heard someone yell.

Kouki?

I shook myself out of my daze and saw someone's shadow looming over me. Sure enough it was Kouki.

"Nariko." he breathed. I got up, Kouki's blue eyes watched my every move. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and asked "Where are you going?"

I didn't answer, I just pushed him away. I didn't want to be with him. Kouki got up and repeated his question "Where are you going?"

I looked at him, his blue eyes questioning me. Why did I have to like him so much? He was way out of my league. But when ever I saw him with another girl, another piece of my heart felt like it was breaking.

We both stayed silent. I closed my eyes and turned my back on him. I then took a run for it.

I didn't care where I went, I just needed to get as far away from him as much as possible.

I heard him calling for me, his voice getting farther and farther away.

I then stumbled across a root of a tree. My face planted into the dirt. I got up and inspected my foot; it was just scratched.

Upon getting up, I saw two figures. I hid behind a tree and took a look at the scene. There was a Treeko and a Chikorita. In the Treeko's paws held a small but pretty flower.

I watched him delicately wrap it's stem around the Chikorita's leaf. The Chikorita smiled at him, she looked so happy; compared to me.

I quietly walked away, not wanting the couple know that I had been watching them. I looked down at my feet and sighed, but I bumped into somebody. Looking up I saw it was a Charmander. But, it wasn't Kouki. Her eyes widened and then the Charmander looked angry.

"Ah, so the rumors were true." The Charmander said, my eyes widened as I recognized her voice as Mura. Mura took a step towards me. I backed off.

I found myself cornered, as Mura stealthily took another step closer to me. I quietly asked, my voice filled with fright "W-what are you g-going to do with m-me?"

Mura gave a sly smile and said "Oh nothing. Just that I'll make sure that Kouki won't find you." her blue eyes then glared daggers at me as I watched her. "Oh and don't do anything rash. Kouki's meant for me. Not for a puny, scared girl like you."

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to look at her anymore. But I heard her continue, "He's always having to save you when your trying to help him on missions and such. I would see why you would run away."

I shivered at the tone of her voice, it was like a knife slicing into my ears.

I felt hot tears slowly slide down my face and I heard Mura laugh. Then I felt Mura's paws lift up my chin and then I felt a hard slap on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes and plucked up my remaining strength and said as my tears fell. "Get away from me!"

I shot a Thunderbolt at her and ran. I could hear Mura scream "You brat!"

I didn't care what Mura said. I just somehow _needed_ to get away from everyone. I soon found myself in front of a small lake.

I sat down and brought my knees to my chest and sobbed. "I'm not a brat...I'm nothing..." suddenly I felt a soft wave of relief wash over me.

I looked at the lake, it seemed to sparkle. I lay down on the soft sand. Closing my eyes I felt at peace.

I opened my eyes and saw a shadow once more. I slowly got up and I didn't dare look at the shadow's owner. But I heard Kouki say softly

"Nariko...please tell me what's wrong."

I then looked at him, he grabbed my shoulders and said "Please. Don't run away." was...his voice trembling?

I wished I could just disappear, there was no doubt I had become infatuated with Kouki. I sighed.

I looked up at Kouki, he looked back down at me. Kouki was a brave rescuer. That's why he had so many admirers. He could seem to do anything. Beat anything, and most of all be anything.

Me? I was just a terrified, weak and puny Pokemon. I couldn't fight, I would be scared by any loud noise and I definitely couldn't try to be anybody.

My tail and ears drooped down. I knew Kouki didn't like this silence at all. But he just waited. And looked. It seemed like hours before I finally spoke.

"K-Kouki..." I said quietly, almost a whisper. Kouki smiled gently at me. His handsome smile. I stuttered as I continued.

"I-I'm sorry...that I'm always s-so...weak." I sighed as I said the last word. Kouki frowned and replied

"Your not weak." I looked up at him, he gave a reassuring smile.

I shook my head and said "No. I am. Your always coming to rescue me when we're supposed to be rescuing other Pokemon. That's why I left. I'm not suited to be your partner Kouki, I'm too weak to even be on a rescue team." suddenly Kouki pulled me into a hug. I could feel his warm breath on me. His heartbeat against my ears. I heard him murmur.

"Your not weak."

I sighed and said softly "If you say so." Kouki stayed silent.

"Don't leave the rescue team." I lightly shook my head and replied

"Even if you do say I'm not weak. There's no doubt that I am Kouki. I don't want to worry the other members of the team to go and save me." I felt his arms let go of me and I saw him get out something behind his back.

My bandanna.

He put it around my neck and said "They're not going to worry. Because your capable of defending yourself." I then asked

"Then how come you always come and rescue me?" Kouki bent low, his face just inches away from mine.

His blue eyes were memorizing, his smile was so graceful. He answered me with a soft smile on his lips.

"Because I care about you."

He then pecked a kiss on my forehead and took my paw with his and said turning around when I didn't walk with him.

"Are you coming?"

I wished again that I could disappear. My cheeks red as a tomato as I nodded at him. He looked at me and gave me another one of his serene smiles. I couldn't help but smile back. I heard him say

"You know that your pretty right?" I stopped in my tracks as he continued

"Prettier than even the most prettiest flower."

Maybe...I thought.

I used Attract on him too? Maybe so.

* * *

**And there you go! A little too mushy...maybe? :3 I dunno.**

**Kouki (Kou-ki) in Japanese means Vast and Strong.**

**Nariko (Na-ri-ko) means Hard Working child.  
**

**Thank you for reading. *Bows* **

**Please enjoy your Fanfiction reading day! ^.^**

**-EeveeVictini54**


End file.
